The present invention relates to a showcase which comprises a display room surrounded with a transparent wall.
The showcase of such a type has conventionally been constituted in a manner that by mounting a left/right and rear transparent wall and a front-transparent door (transparent wall) to support pillars erected at four corners of a bottom frame, the display room surrounded with the transparent walls is disposed in a main body. Then, a structure has been employed in which a net rack for displaying goods is hung in the display room, and cold air is discharged from one side of the bottom frame, the cold air is sucked from the other side to circulate in the display room, thereby cooling the display room to a predetermined temperature (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-203332).
In the showcase which comprises the display room surrounded with the transparent walls, because of the structure in which the cold air is discharged from one side of the bottom frame, and sucked from the other side to circulate in the display room, a space must be formed to raise the cold air between one side of the net rack and the transparent wall, and a space must be formed to lower the cold air between the other side of the net rack and the transparent wall. Consequently, there is a problem that a goods mounting area of the net rack is limited in a limited installation space.